


Save Me

by hopejames18



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopejames18/pseuds/hopejames18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I love Beth and Daryl. I think they make a really cute couple and I wanted to do a story for them. Hope you guys like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I looked at the little boy on the bed, he was very pale and I knew he was in a lot of pain. I had seen my dad dig for the bullet in cold blood, with no medication to dull the pain. I touched his forehead to check his temperature, he seem to be doing ok, for now.

I walked out of the room and went down stairs. Patricia was sitting at the table stitching a guy's arm, he also look to be in pain. An Asian looking guy was standing beside them.

"How's the boy?" Patricia looked at me for a moment and then back down to what she was doing "was he awake?"

"No, he is sleeping" I was pretty sure the two man were part of Ricks' group "He doesn't have a fever and his breathing is steady"

"Good. I already told Maggie to keep an eye on him, but if you could check on him once in a while that would be great"

"Sure"

"I'm Glenn" I was a little surprised he had talk, he seemed very friendly. I smiled at him and he pointed to the other guy "That's T-Dog"

"Is nice meeting you both" Patricia was done stitching and was now wrapping T-Dog's arm "Have you seen Maggie?"

"She is in the kitchen"

I nodded and went to find my sister. Maggie was looking out of the window lost in thought, she looked worried, but then since the whole apocalypse had started everybody was always worried.

"Are you ok?" she gave me a sad smile "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about Otis. They should've been back by now"

"I'm sure he is fine" actually I wasn't, but I didn't like to see her worry "They'll be back at any moment"

As if on cue we saw the truck lights getting closer to the house. We walked outside and saw Shane getting out of the truck, he was limping and I knew Otis was never coming back. Dad decided to tell Patricia after they had perform the surgery.

That was another person we had lost since all of this had started. I sat in the couch and waited for news about the little boy.

A couple of hours later my dad came down stairs looking worn out. He stopped looking surprised.

"Beth? Why are you still up?" he looked at his watch and then back at me "Is two o'clock in the morning, you should be asleep"

"I just wanted to know how everything went with the surgery"

"Everything is fine" his eyes softened and he kissed the top of my head "He'll be walking around in no time. Now go to sleep"

I smiled and went to my room. The rest of Rick's group was supposed to get here tomorrow and I had to admit I was curious about them.

A noise woke me up, I looked at the clock on my bedside table, it was ten o'clock in the morning. I was surprised Maggie hadn't woken me up. I was sure my dad had asked her to let me sleep. I got out of bed and took a shower, I could hear voices coming from downstairs. I went down after I got dressed.

Patricia was sitting at the table, her eyes red from crying. I felt bad for her. Maggie walked out of the kitchen and smiled at me.

"Morning sleepy head"

"Morning" I gave Patricia a small smile and gestured Maggie, we went into the kitchen. I didn't want Patricia to listen to our conversation "How is she doing?"

"She is ok, considering" she put a hand on my shoulder "we had a small service for Otis this morning"

"What? Why didn't you guys make me? I should have been there supporting Patricia, she needed me"

"I know sweetie, but dad didn't want you there and Patricia agreed. You have lost too many people already and daddy didn't want you upset"

"We have all lost people" there was nothing to do anymore, they had decided for me, again "Did the rest of Ricks' group got here yet?"

"Yes" Maggie looked kind of excited and I knew she was happy to have people around "Come on, I want to introduce you. WE have to help them while they are here"

We went outside and I could see them moving around, preparing camp. They had set it up under a couple of trees. Everybody stopped what they were doing when walked up them.

"Hey guys, this is my little sister Beth. If you need any help and I'm not around you can ask her" Maggie pointed at an older gentleman wearing a fishing hat "that's Dale" she pointed to the blonde woman beside him "that's Andrea" then she pointed to another woman, she had very short hair and her eyes looked sad "that's Carol, you already met Glenn and T-Dog" she pointed to another man, the first thing I noticed about him was that he had very deep blue eyes "and that's Daryl"

"Hi, is nice to meet you" I couldn't get Carol's sad expression out of my mind. I looked at Maggie and spoke very low so no one beside her could hear "What's wrong with Carol?"

"She lost her daughter" Maggie looked at Carol and then back at me "She is the mother of the little girl the group is looking for"

I felt sorry for her, she looked tired and dirty. I walked up to her.

"Hey Carol" she forced a smile "Do you want to come into the house? You can take a shower and I can make you something to eat, afterwards you can rest for a while"

"Thank you" her voice was very low "I would like that"

I took her hand and led her to the house. I had a feeling that this group was going to make our lives a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to say that in this story Beth is a little older, not much, but still. Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 2

"Your color is better today" I showed Carl the bowl of soup in my hands "but the only way you'll get better is by eating"

"That smells really good" he smiled at me, I was so happy he was feeling better "Did you make it?"

"No, Patricia did" I handed the bowl to Lori "just shout when he is done, your food will be here shortly"

I walked out of the room. The group seemed nice and I could see Maggie liked them, especially Glenn. I walked out of the house and made sure no one saw me, if they did they would make take Jimmy with me. I had kissed him once and now everybody thought he was my boyfriend, even Jimmy thought that. I just saw him as a good friend, nothing more, but then my family never asked for my opinion.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I tripped over a log and almost fell. I had walked farther than I intended. I saw a tent and frowned. Why was this here? I thought everyone had set camp closer to the house.

"What are you doing here?" I jumped and turned around to see a man glaring at me, I tried to remember his name and then I recognized his eyes. Daryl made an impatient sound when I didn't answer "Are you mute?"

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't know there was someone here"

"Well now you do"

He gave me his back clearly he had dismissed me, but for some reason I wanted to talk to him.

"Why are you out here?" his back tensed, but he didn't answer me "Don't you want to be closer to the group? What if something happens and..."

"Kid, why do you ask so many damn questions?" he glared at me. I had to admit I was a little intimidated, I took a step back when he walked closer "Don't you have anything else to do? Go and pester someone else"

"You don't have to be rude"

"And you don't have to be here, but that didn't stop you"

"This is my property" that would have sounded a lot better if my voice hadn't come out so low "I can go wherever I want"

"Well, while I'm here you will stay away from this particular spot" He was invading my personal space and all I wanted to do was run "Now leave"

If I'd been Maggie I would have given him a piece of my mind, but I wasn't her and I didn't want to anger him anymore.

I walked back to the house before he could yell at me again. My dad was on the porch looking at me, there was a lecture coming.

"We've been looking for you"he made sure no one could hear him "Where were you?"

"I went for a walk. I was bored and there was nothing to do in the house"

"You should have said something" he looked upset "Jimmy would've go with you"

"That's why I didn't say anything" they didn't understand, I felt smothered "I wanted to be alone and taking Jimmy with me would have defeated the purpose of being alone"

"You know very well you are not allowed to go out by yourself"

"Dad I'm seventeen, almost eighteen" he just raised an eyebrow and I wanted to stomp my foot "I didn't go very far, I just needed to be lone for a while"

"Don't do it again" he turned back to the house and stopped at the door "and stay away from the man in Ricks' group"

This was never going to end, my dad was going to keep treating me like a child. I turned around and my eyes collided with Daryl. I felt myself blush at the way he was looking at me, he had heard the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys, So A lot of things will be different in this story. It won't be exactly alike to the TV series. Just wanted to let you know so you won't be disappointed later on when something happens that is not supposed to. 

Chapter 3

The whole house was in chaos, Shane and Rick were yelling at Andrea while Dale tried to calm everybody down. I still couldn't believe Andrea had shot Daryl, she hadn't done it on purpose, but still. My dad was stitching him up at the moment and we could hear him cursing all the way downstairs.

He had found Sophia's doll and the group was excited and worried about that. Carol kept glancing at the stairs and I knew she was dying to talk to him and ask about her daughter.

My dad came down and told Rick and his friends that Daryl was going to be fine, the bullet had only grazed his head, he was more worried about the wound on his left side. He wanted him to rest and take things easy. After a while everybody left except for Carol, I finally took pity on her.

"You can go and see him" she gave me a grateful smile "just make sure he is awake, if he is sleeping don't wake him up"

She nodded and went upstairs. I spend the rest of the day helping Patricia around the house. We made dinner for everybody and I let Carol take Daryl's dinner to him. It was nine o'clock when I let myself rest. Patricia was still in the kitchen pouring warm water in a bucket.

"Do you need help?" I thought everything was already done, but apparently it wasn't "You need to rest, you over did it today"

"I just need to wash up Daryl a bit and then I can go to sleep"

"You are giving him a sponge bath?"

"Kind of, I just need to make sure he gets cleaner than he is now" she smiled at me "your dad doesn't want him walking around and doing things he shouldn't do, but we still need to clean him up"

"I'll do it" did I just said that? and by the look on Patricia's face she was also surprised "You need to rest, Maggie and daddy are sleeping. I'll make sure he gets cleaned up and that he rests"

"I don't know if that's a good idea"

"Why not? You had no problems letting me take care of Carl when he was sick"

"If you are sure" I took the bucket from her "Just make sure your dad doesn't find out about this"

I smiled at her and went upstairs, I was surprised she had let me do this. Before I knew it I was standing in front of Daryl's door and gave a soft knock before walking into the room. He was laying on the bed a sour expression on his face.

"What do you want?"

"I was sent to wash you up a bit" he opened his mouth and I raised a hand "My dad ordered it, you need to be cleaned up so your wound doesn't get infected"

"There is no way you are giving me a bath"

"I'm not going to bathe you" I put the bucket down and grabbed a chair closer to the bed "My dad said you are not supposed to be moving around, but I don't want to get the bed wet, especially because you have to sleep in it. You can see on the chair while I wash you up"

"No" I stopped what I was doing and looked at him, he just glared at me "I'm not letting you touch me"

"Look, I don't want to touch you either, but we have to do this" God, why did he have to be so stubborn? "Now you can either sit on the chair and let me wash you or I'll bring Maggie and Patricia to hold you down so I can wash you. Is your choice"

He glared at me for a moment and then threw the covers aside. My dad had given him sweat pants to sleep in, but his chest was bared, now I understood why they wanted me to wash him. he was covered in dry mud. He winced when he stood up and I wanted to offer my help, but I knew he wouldn't accept it, so I waited until he was sitting down. I grabbed the sponge and ran it down his arm. I've never seen a man half-naked before except for Shawn, but he had looked nothing like Daryl. Every muscle was hard defined and I had to resist the urge to caress him. I was lusting after a man who was almost twice my age.

I cleaned his chest and other arm, trying to hide my face at the same time. I got up and moved to his back, he tensed up. I swallowed the gasp that rose in my throat when I saw his scars, someone had hurt this man very badly. I was sure he was waiting for me to say something, I had to admit I was curious, but I wasn't going hurt him by reminding him of something painful. After a couple of minutes he relaxed. I grabbed a towel from the closet and dried him up.

"You can sit on the bed now" he got up and winced. I arranged the pillows so he could be more comfortable "I'm going to clean your face and then I'll change the bandages"

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"People aren't nice for no reason" did he really think that? I felt bad for him "So? what do you want?"

"I don't want anything" I ran the sponge over his face and I had to admit he was very handsome without all that dirt on his face "People can be nice without wanting anything in exchange, you are a good example of that"

"What are you talking about?"

"I may be quiet and not socialize a lot, but I'm not stupid" I dried his face and checked the small cut on his head before I put a bandage over it "Besides Carol you are the most interested in finding Sophia. You almost got killed looking for her"

"That doesn't mean anything"

"Yes it does" I smiled at him when his face flushed. He wasn't used to compliments "You aren't asking for anything in exchange, you just want to find her"

"You don't know anything" he was pissed again. I put everything away "I don't care about anyone here"

"You know what I think?" I stopped at the door and looked back at him "you can say whatever you want, but at this moment I'm pretty sure I know you better than you know yourself"

I closed the door before he could say anything. Daryl Dixon had a softer heart than he realized.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to follow the story line, but there will be a lot of different things too. Hope you like it.

Chapter 4

"Come on, take a walk with me" I rolled my eyes and shook my head "You never want to spend any time with me"

"I have other things to do" and none of them included taking a walk with him. Lately he had been acting like he had some kind of claim on me "and I thought you were helping the group look for Sophia"

"I am, but is getting dark and they decided to stop the search for today" Jimmy was getting on my nerves lately, he didn't seem to know the meaning of the word no "Come one walk with me"

"I don't want to" he took my hand and pulled, I tried taking me hand back, but he was stronger than me "Jimmy I said no"

"We need to spend some time together" he looked and it was scaring me a little "you have to put some effort into this relationship if you want it to work"

"We don't have a relationship" we were almost at the door and I was freaking out, where were my family when you needed them? "Let me go"

"We need some time alone" all of a sudden he let go of me and his back slammed against the wall "Hey man, what the hell?"

"She said no" Daryl's voice was low, but it cut like a knife. He had Jimmy by the neck "What part didn't you fucking understand?"

"I wasn't…"

"I don't care" Daryl slammed him against the wall once more and gave him a cold smile "If you ever touch her again I'll feed you to the walkers myself" Daryl let him go and Jimmy stood there for a second rubbing his neck before he turned and left "What did you think you were doing?"

"I…I'm…."

"Why didn't you yell or something? He was glaring at me now, my eyes filled with tears "you should have kicked him or something"

I bit my lip and try to hold back my tears, I didn't want to cry in front of him, but I was still scared and I felt so stupid.

"What the hell did you to her?" Maggie stepped between me and Daryl "Tell me or I swear to God you'll be sorry"

"I didn't do shit to her" he glared at me and then back at Maggie "this is between me and her, she can speak for herself"

"You have no right…"

"Stop it" I got between them because Maggie had murder in her eyes and I knew that Daryl wouldn't hit her because she was a woman "he didn't do anything, he was just defending me"

"From whom?"

"From Jimmy" Maggie looked at me, her eyes wide "he was manhandling me and Daryl scared him off"

"Beth you don't have to lie for him" she glared at Daryl "he can't hurt you, I won't let him. You can tell me the truth"

"You know what? Screw you"

Daryl walked out of the house and I winced when the door slammed behind him. Maggie smiled gently at me.

"Ok sweetie, now you can tell me the truth"

"I was telling you the truth" why didn't she believe me? Daryl had help me and she had treated him like trash "Jimmy was the one that hurt me"

"Did you guys have a fight?" it was like talking to the wall "couples fight all the time"

"We are not a couple" I snapped and I almost laughed at the shocked look on her face "I'm tired of everybody thinking that, is not true. I don't want to be with Jimmy and we were never a couple"

I yelled the last part and ran to my room slamming the door behind me. Maggie also treated me like a child, the only one that treated me differently was Daryl, and he seemed to think I was an adult and could make my own decisions. I liked being close to him even if he made me nervous. Every time we were close my body got all tingly and it was hard to breath. He was rude and didn't like people, but he had defended me.

A couple of hours later Maggie knocked on my door telling me it was time to eat. I declined, I was still mad at her. Patricia brought me dinner and stayed with me until I was done.

I took a shower and put on my pjs. I couldn't sleep, the house was too quiet. Three hours later I gave up, I got out of bed and looked out of the window, I could see Dale on the top of his RV keeping watch. Everybody was sleeping, but then I couldn't blame them it was the middle of the night.

I still felt bad for all the things Maggie had said to Daryl. I hadn't even thank him for defending me, I took my slippers and walked out of my room. I moved quietly through the house, once I was outside I made sure to stay in the shadows so that Dale wouldn't see me. I slipped passed the whole camp and made my way to Daryl's tent.

I was about to call his name when a hand covered my mouth and I was pulled against a hard chest. I started to struggle until I heard a voice next to my ear.

"Shhh, look" I looked at the direction he was pointing at and saw a figure stumbling around "Don't make any noises"

Something flew past me and the figure fell to the ground. He removed his hand from my mouth, but didn't step back. I couldn't stop shaking and I hoped he thought it was because I was scared.

"What are you doing here?" I turned around and looked at him, he looked angry, but then he was always angry "Are you crazy or maybe you just like to put yourself in danger"

"I'm sorry" I was always making him upset "I just wanted to talk to you"

"And talking to me is worth getting yourself killed?" he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself "you need to be more careful"

I just nodded, it was a good thing they didn't know about the walkers in the barn, he would kill them, including my mom and brother. I blushed when I realized he had asked me a question.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I asked, what did you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh…I….umm" damn it, this wasn't coming out the way I expected "I wanted to thank you for what you did earlier"

"No problem" he sounded embarrassed, but I wasn't sure without seeing his face "is that all?"

"Um…no. I wanted to apologize" I could tell he was surprised, apparently he wasn't used to apologies "Maggie shouldn't have talked to you like that, she was just upset because I was crying"

"You don't have to apologize for her"

"Yes I do" I felt bad that she had yelled at him "it was my fault"

"You do that a lot?"

"Do what?"

"Take responsibility for other people's actions?"

"No" he crossed his arms over his chest "I just felt bad"

There was an awkward silence for a minute, I shifted from foot to foot.

"Ok, if that was all you wanted. I want to get some sleep"

He moved toward his tent and I stepped in front of him blocking his way. Before he could say something I raised on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his cheek, his body tensed and his eyes were wide open; I stepped back.

"Thank you"

I walked away and made sure Dale couldn't see me. As soon as I stepped in my room I let out a big sigh. I could not believe I kissed Daryl Dixon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit short, sorry about that. I wanted to put things in Daryl's perspective, at least once.

Chapter 5

DARYL'S POV

I hit my head against the wall, not hard enough to do real damage just enough to see if I could knock some sense into myself.

When I's first seen Beth I hadn't even paid attention to her, she was always quiet and shy. Then she had come into my room and informed me she was going to bathe me and she didn't care if I liked it or not, that was the first time I'd seen the real Beth, she was passionate, pure fire. I had tensed when she started to wash my back, I had been waiting for a gasp of horror, a look of disgust or the annoying questions that people always asked, but none of that had happened. She had acted like it was the most normal thing in the world.

The next day I've been shocked at the wave of jealousy that had ran through me when I saw the kid trying to take her outside and then a wave of relief when I realized she didn't want to go with him. What the hell was wrong me? I was lusting after a girl half my age.

Last night when she had come to talk to me I almost had a heart attack. The little pink shorts and white tank top she'd been wearing were cruel, they showed a pair of shapely legs that I was dying to have wrapped around my waist while I trust into her. And the kiss, she had meant it to be sweet and innocent, but it had rocked me to my soul. I needed to get laid badly if this were the thoughts I was having about a teenage girl.

"Hey Daryl"

"What?" Glenn took a step back and cleared his throat "I just wanted to ask you something"

"Ask and then leave"

"Ok" he seemed to think about it for a moment "After your accident Rick wants us to be in pairs every time we go out to look for Sophia, he put me with you. So I was wondering if you are going to look for Sophia today?"

"I haven't even had breakfast yet Asian boy"

"I'm Korean"

"Does it looks like I give a fuck?"

"Glenn" I groaned when Beth stopped beside us, I didn't need this "Maggie is looking for you, she wants you to go and see her when you have a chance"

"Ummm….I'll talk to her after breakfast"

Glenn looked nervous, what was he hiding? He looked at me and must have recognized the look on my face because he excused himself and left.

"Good morning" I looked at Beth, her face was bright red "How are you?"

"Fine" my tone was harsh, I just wanted her to leave and stop tempting me "something you want?"

"How's your side? Is it giving you any problems?"

"Is fine" I saw Hershel looking at us, a frown on his face "I think your dad is looking for you"

She looked toward the house and her face got even redder, if that was even possible. She walked toward her dad.

I could see them taking and he kept glancing at me. Another reason we could never work, her dad would kill me if I ever glanced at her the wrong way.

"Daryl" I looked over at Carol, she was motioning me with her hands. The whole group was gathering around her "breakfast is ready"

I walked up to her and grabbed the plate she was offering me. I sat down and started eating, the group seemed to be in a good mood, except for Glenn and Dale. There was something going on with those two. They were hiding something, I just kept eating. I was not in the mood to deal with people today.

"Umm…..guys" he kept looking at the ground and people kept eating "So; the barn is full of walkers"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My mind was completely blank, everything happened so fast. My mom was dead, I knew she had been dead for a while, but I still had hope that they would find a cure. The group had finally found the girl they'd been looking for, Rick had shot her.

My face was dry, there were no more tears , I couldn't cry anymore. I could hear Maggie yelling at Glenn downstairs. I've never been so empty, I had fooled myself into thinking that my mother would come back one day, that the world hadn't ended. I felt for Carol, her daughter was gone and she had been in the barn all along. My dad had thrown the whole group out.

Maggie came into my room and sat on the bed next to me. I could hear her talking, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. My mind couldn't process the words coming out of her mouth. I laid my head on the pillow and looked at the wall.

I felt Maggie leave and still my mind felt empty. Patricia came in a couple of minutes later and touched my forehead, she said something, but I couldn't answer. Half an hour later my room was filled with people. Lori touched my hand, Maggie was standing next to Patricia, she kept trying to talk to me. Rick and Daryl were standing by the foot of the bed looking at me with worried eyes.

I wanted to say something, but my vocal cords wouldn't work. I tried to concentrate harder and at least I could understand what they were saying.

"What's wrong with her?" Maggie sounded scared "Why isn't she answering?"

"I think she is in shock" Lori grabbed both my hands "she is very cold"

"That's because her body is working too hard" Patricia brushed my hair off my face and looked at my eyes "Where is Hershel?"

"I don't know" Maggie sounded like she was about to cry "I think he is in his room"

"You need to bring him here" Patricia looked back at Maggie "She is comatose. If she doesn't react soon we'll have to hook her to an IV"

I was comatose. All of a sudden they started to argue. Why couldn't they just leave? All I wanted was to be left alone, I didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone.

"Get out" all conversation stopped, all eyes were on me "All of you get out"

"Honey you need to tell us what's wrong" Maggie was talking to me like I was stupid "we need to help you get better"

"I'm fine, I just want to be alone" Maggie walked closer to me and I narrowed my eyes. I was tired of this. I stood up "didn't you hear me" I said GET OUT" to say they were shocked was an understatement, I never raised my voice. I pushed Maggie and Patricia toward the door while glaring at Rick, Lori and Daryl "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM! NOW!"

They almost ran to the door, Maggie opened her mouth and I slammed the door on her face.

All the feelings I'd kept locked away came back with a vengeance. Anger, sorrow, but mostly pain. A pain so deep I thought I would never be able to feel anything else. Sobs took over my body and I screamed, I was crying and screaming at the same time.

I started grabbing things and throwing them against the wall. I could hear Maggie and Patricia trying to get in, good thing I had locked the door. I screamed because my life had been taken away from me, because my mother hadn't been strong enough to survive in this world, because all my dreams were dead and I cried because my heart was broken, because my brother was dead, because all the people I loved would died painfully.

My room was completely destroyed, the only thing untouched was the bed. I laid back on it and just cried.

I lost track of time, when I finally stopped crying it was already dark. The house was quiet, I got up and looked out of the window, this time it was Andrea on top of the RV, everybody else were on their tents.

I slipped out of the house and made sure nobody saw me. I made my way to the barn, the doors were still wide open and I looked at the ground. All the corpses had been removed. I knew they had buried my mom, Shawn and Sophia. The other bodies had been burned. I walked into the barn and looked around, it looked empty and uninviting.

"Hey" I didn't turn around, apparently I hadn't been as sneaky as I thought. I felt him moving closer to me "Why are you here?"

"She is dead" my voice sounded awful, all the screaming and crying had damaged it, it hurt to talk "we are all going to die"

"I'm sorry" this time I did look at him, he looked uncomfortable "Rick and Glenn went to look for your dad"

"I know, what happened to your family?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your family" I didn't know why, but I wanted to know about his life "are they dead?"

"Yes"

"Did they died when all this started?"

"No" he was even more uncomfortable now "my parents died long before all this and I don't know where my brother is, maybe he is dead too"

"You are lucky" I moved so that I was standing in front of him "You don't have to see them suffer. My family is going to die Daryl, torn apart"

"Don't think that way, you have to be strong and fight to live"

"Fight for what?" his face was expressionless "wouldn't it better to end it all? to just give up?"

"Don't you ever say that" he was pissed, he gripped my shoulders so tight I knew I would have bruises tomorrow "I can't believe you are such a coward that you would give up without caring about the people that love you"

"I don't want to see the people I love die"

"I'm disappointed in you" he let go of my and took a step back "I always thought you'd be stronger, that you had fight in you, but I can see now that I was wrong. You are weak and a burden to your family"

I gasped, how could h be so cruel? I knew my shortcomings and for a moment I was afraid he was right. I turned around and walked back to the house before he could see the tears in my eyes. This was war, Daryl Dixon was going to regret every mean word he had said, I would show him just how strong I really was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is not going to be exactly like the show so don't freak out if some things are different.

Chapter 7

Maggie kept glancing at me, it was like she was trying to figure something out. She had looked at me that way all morning.

"Do you think dad if I learn how to fight?" by the shocked look on Maggie's face I could tell she was surprised "I want to learn how to use a gun and how to defend myself"

"I think that's a good idea" she kept looking at me like I was a stranger, I guess after what happened yesterday I couldn't blame her "Do you have anyone in mind to teach you?"

"Yes, I know the perfect man for the job"

I walked out of the house, everybody was walking around minding their own business. I waved at Dale before walking to where Daryl had set camp apart from everybody else, I didn't see him anywhere.

I walked up to his motorcycle and touched one of the handles, I would love to ride one of this and my dad would probably have a heart attack, but I thought it would be really cool. I straddled the bike and felt the urge to laugh like a lunatic. I wonder if Daryl would take me for a ride.

"What are you doing?" I almost fell over. I looked behind me to see Daryl standing there with a scowl on his face "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it is bad manners to touch other people's things?"

"Sorry" I stood up and turned to face him "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, what do you want?"

"Well I'm ready to start"

"Start what?"

"My training" he looked confused and I stopped myself from smiling "after the talk we had last night and what you said I decided that I want to learn how to fight and who better to teach than the person who sees me as a burden?"

"I think is good you want to learn how to defend yourself" he put the crossbow down and looked back at me "but I'm not training you"

"Well since you offered so nicely"

"I didn't offer shit..."

"Ah, ah, ah. Language" I smiled sweetly at him "of course you offered, wasn't that the reason you said I was weak?"

"No" he looked pissed, but I wasn't going to back down "I didn't offer anything"

"That's disappointing" I moved a little closer to him "Imagine what my dad would said if he found out that you told his younger daughter, his baby that she was a burden to him?"

"Are you blackmailing me?" his eyes were shooting fire "Because let me tell you that it doesn't work"

"And what would your whole group think if they find out you kissed me?" he took a step toward me and I had to force myself to stand my ground "they would be so upset"

"What the hell are you talking about? I've never kissed you?"

"But they don't know that" I gave him my sweetest smile "Who do you think they would believe? the rude redneck or the innocent farmer's daughter?"

"Why you little..." he looked so confused and surprised that I almost took it back and then he burst out laughing. I've never seen him laugh, he looked really handsome "I can't believe little Beth Greene is willing to threaten me to get what she wants. I have to admit I'm surprised, I didn't think you had it in you"

"Does that mean you'll do it?"

"Yes" he was still grinning from ear to ear "give me a couple of minutes and we'll go"

I didn't know why that smile made me so nervous.

My back hit the ground with enough force to get the breath knocked out of my body. Why in the hell had I thought this would be a good idea? A shadow fell over me and I opened my eyes to see Daryl smirking at me.

"I don't think you are getting it" I sat up and glared at him "you are supposed to defend yourself"

"I'm trying" I stood up ignoring his extended hand "but you keep blocking my every move"

"You need to try harder"

I was going to erase that condescending smile from his face, he was doing it on purpose, punishing me for making him fo this.

He launched at me and I tried to move away, but it was too late, I kept underestimating how fast he was. He grabbed my ankle making me fall, before I could process he was over me both my hands over my head. I twisted and buckled my body trying to get him off me, but it only pressed his body harder against mine.

"You might as well give up, there is no way you are getting out of this hold" there was that condescending smile again "if you haven't noticed I'm a lot stronger than you, there is nothing..."

My lips stopped whatever he'd been about to say. I moved my lips gently over his, his body tensed for a moment, but then he relaxed and kissed me back.

WOW, I've been kissed before, but nothing like this. He pushed his tingle into my mouth making me moan, he let go of my hands to hold my face and take control of the kiss. For a moment I forgot what my purpose had been and enjoyed the kiss. My body was tingling, my breasts felt swollen and heavy and the pulsing sensation between my legs was driving me insane.

I flipped us over so I was on top and put my knee against his crotch, not enough to hurt him, but enough to make him tense. He broke the kiss.

"What are you doing?"

"I think I won this round" I pressed a little harder making him flinch and I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face "You may be stronger, but I'm smarter and smart beats strong any day"

I stood up and walked away, leaving him laying on the ground with a daze look on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that Beth and Daryl's relationship is developing very slow, but I want them to be friends before they can be something else, especially because of her age. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 8

Daryl's POV

It was dark out already and tonight was my turn to do watch, I couldn't help but smile when I remembered my training section with Beth. I've been right, that girl was full of fire. I was still surprised she actually beat me, she had found a loophole and beat me on my own game.

My loins tightened when I remembered the way her lips had felt, her taste, the way her body had gone all sweet and pliant under me and then the guilt came, I was lusting after a teenager.

I've never met anyone like Beth, she was shy, sweet, innocent, but at the same time she was daring, strong, independent.

I ran a hand through my hair and walked out of my tent, everybody was getting ready to turn in for the night. I walked to the RV and climbed on it. I kept wondering if I would ever see my brother again, if he was still alive. I was also worried about Carol, she was different after we've found Sophia. I didn't want her to lose herself in this fucked up world. Carol was especial to me, maybe it was because her life had been a lot like mine and she had been abused, but I could connect to her. She was like a mother to me, a very young mother since she wasn't old enough to actually be my mother.

"Deep thoughts?" I almost jumped out of my skin, I glared at Beth and she gave me that sweet smile that always got her out of trouble "Sorry, I'd thought you'd heard me when I climbed up"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to keep you company for a little bit" she sat on the small chair "I'm bored"

"Does you dad knows you are here?" I looked around, it was completely dark and there was no one around. Even the house was dark "I don't think he'll like it"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" Beth was a rebel, she came out as sweet and innocent, let people think she listen to them and did what she was told and then she turned around and did whatever she wanted "What are we gonna talk about?"

"Nothing" I opened the other chair, putted right beside hers and sat down "We are going to seat her and enjoy the peace and quiet"

"Ok" she looked forward and I sighed, perfect no more talking and no more noise "This is boring"

"You are welcome to leave" I had to hide my smile, she couldn't stay silent for long. For some reason I found it adorable "Quiet is good for people"

"Yeah, if they are eighty" I shook my head and continued to look forward trying not to notice her body, it was damn hard "What were you like as a boy?"

"What?"

"I bet you got into a lot of trouble" she frowned "Were you always so rude and sarcastic?"

"Excuse me? Are you insane?" she was off, her mom's death must have messed with her head more than I thought "Why in the hell would you ask me that?"

"Because we are friends" my eyes went wide and I looked at her "friends tell each other things"

"Ok, if that's true then tell me how you ended up with Jimmy?" I was a glutton for punishment "you don't seem to like him very much, at least not the way he wants you to"

"We used to be in school together and we were never really together, we kissed once and it wasn't very enjoyable" she was playing with her hair "it was different from when we kissed. Do people always kiss like that?"

I almost shocked on my own saliva, I hadn't expected her to ask me that, then again she had surprised me a lot lately. I could see that she was really curious.

"Is best if we pretend it never happen"

"Ok" I was a little disappointed and relived she had agreed so easily "Does that mean we can't be friends?"

"I don't know Beth, I've never had a friend" I didn't understand her "why do you want to be my friend?"

"Because everybody needs friends, especially now" she bit her lip "I know I'm not very strong, but I can be a very good friend and if you teach me how to fight then I can protect you"

I felt something inside me crack, the walls of ice I kept around my heart broke in tiny little pieces. This girl who I've been nothing but rude wanted to protect me, no one had ever wanted to protect me before, not even Merle"

"How about we do something?" I smile at her "While you learn how to fight I'll protect both of us. Deal?"

"Deal" her smile made me feel like I could touch the fucking stars, she was so freaking innocent and all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and protect her from the whole world, not let anything hurt her ever again "So as friends the first thing we'll do is go riding and don't worry this time I won't let the horse throw you"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

There was something going on with Lori and Shane, he was acting crazy and I could see the guilt in Lori's eyes every time she looked at Rick. Of course Rick had no idea what the hell what's going on.

I finished brushing the horse and put him back in his stale. Daryl had actually agreed to go riding with me and I was surprised to see he actually knew how, it had been fun and I had made sure no one saw us. I put the brush away, turned around and crashed against someone's chest.

I stumbled back and almost fell on my ass. Shane just there with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Beth"

"Hi" he made me nervous, there was something evil about him "Can I help you with something?"

"I saw you and Daryl this morning" he gave me a nasty smile and moved a little closer to me "What were you doing with him?"

"That's none of your business"

"Well I think it is my business" I took a step back when he moved closer "Wat would your dad say if he saw you both?"

"We weren't doing anything wrong, we just went riding"

"Oh, like yesterday?" my back was against the wall and he kept moving closer "I saw you two kissing"

"Is not what you are thinking " God, how did I get myself in this situations? "We are just friends"

"Friends don't kiss like that"

"And I guess you know all about that" he was pissing me off, this was my house, how dare he? "Does Rick knows you are sleeping with his wife? I bet he would be really upset if he found out he best friend betray him"

"You little bitch" the look he gave me was scary. He grabbed my arms in a bruising grip "Are you treating me? You have no idea what I'm capable of little girl"

"Let me go" his grip tightened even more, he was enjoying this "You are hurting me, let me go"

"I think I want to kiss you" my eyes widened, he was sick "you must taste really sweet and kissing me will be better than kissing Daryl"

His head lowered and I started to struggle, not that it did much good, he was stronger than me. His lips crushed mine and he pressed me tightly against the wall. I struggled for a moment and then remembered that this wouldn't help me, I let myself relax and felt the moment he let his guard down.

I sank my teeth into his bottom lip and slammed my knee between his legs as hard as I could, he yelled and doubled over giving a chance to get out of his grip. I turned around to run and he grabbed my hair, yanking my head back hard when he pulled.

"You are a little hell cat" he hand lifted, he was going to hit me "I'm gonna teach..."

He never finished the sentence, he was thrown away from me and I looked to see Daryl standing over him, a murderous look on his face.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Daryl grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt and lifted him up "I didn't know you like terrorizing kids"

Daryl flipped Shane around and slammed him headfirst into the wall. I cringed, that had to hurt.

Shane turned around and threw a punch at Daryl, he caught the fist before it could connect with his face and twisted making Shane scream in pain.

"If you ever touch her again, or even look at her the wrong way" he twisted Shane's hand a bit more to drive his point across "I will kill you and smile while doing it"

Daryl grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the stables. We walked into the woods and he didn't stop until we reached the river.

I couldn't stop shaking, Shane had attacked me and I hadn't been able to stop him. Daryl was right I was weak.

Daryl turned around at the same time I threw myself at him, I wrapped my arms around my waist and held on for dear life. Tears were running down my face and I couldn't stop shaking.

"Everything is fine" his voice was gentle. I kept my face hidden against his chest "you are fine Beth"

"No I'm not" he stiffened and I knew it was because I was crying "You were right, I'm weak and a burden, I couldn't even defend myself"

"Shut up" he sounded mad now. He put his fingers under my chin and made me look at him "He is a man, a lot older and stronger than you. What made you think you could have beat him?" he wiped my tears with his fingers and smiled at me "and you did pretty good"

"I did?"

"Are you kidding me?" he laughed "you gave him a bloody lip and almost busted his nuts. He'll think twice about it before messing with you again"

I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but it was still sweet of him. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you" I kissed his cheek, he stiffened and I took a step back "I don't think people tell you enough, but you are awesome"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are" I laughed when he blushed, he wasn't used to compliments "Don't argue with me, we both know I'm the smart one in this friendship"

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes, but I could tell he was trying not to smile. He took my hand "Lets go back before they send a search party to look for us"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I was crazy, if my dad ever caught me he would kill me. When I'd walked into the house this afternoon after everything had happened I'd been surprised when no one said anything, then I'd realized Shane hadn't told anyone what happened in the stables.

The rest of the day went by ike normal, I helped around the house, took a shower and went to bed. I was really tired and fell sleep almost immediately, but the nightmares woke me up. I kept reliving the attack, except that this time Daryl hadn't been there to stop it, that was the reason I was here now.

I looked around once more to make sure no one could see me and unzipped the tent door.

"Daryl" even thought I was whispering I knew he could hear me "I know you are awake"

"What do you want?" his voice sounded sleepy. I crawled inside the tent and zipped the door "What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep" he turned toward me "I was wondering if I could sleep here with you?"

"No" he rolled over and gave me his back "Go and sleep with Maggie or your dad"

"If I do then I would have to explain what my nightmare is about" he still didn't move or say anything "Please, I really am scared. I keep seeing Shane attacking me, but this time you aren't there to stop him"

He sat up and looked at me. I didn't know how to explain to him that he made me feel safe. He sighed and moved over making space for me to lay down.

"Fine, but you have to leave before the others wake up" I smiled and laid down next to him. I rested my head on his chest "I said you could sleep here, not on me"

"Is cold" I put my hand on his chest, I liked the way his muscles jumped under my hand. I never felt that before and he wasn't wearing a shirt "and you are very warm"

"Just go to sleep" I smiled to myself, he was so grumpy. We laid quietly for a while, I was enjoying being so close to him. One of his hands was around my waist and the other one was caressing my hair. His body was still tense "Stop that"

"What?" he grabbed my hand and I realized I been caressing his naked chest. My face got warm, good think it was dark and he couldn't see me blushing "Sorry"

I moved closer to him and felt and he wrapped both his arms around me before I fell asleep.

"Wake up" I slapped the hand that shaking me "Come on sleepy head, waky waky"

"Go away" I heard laughter and the hand shook me again "Will you just leave me the hell alone?"

"Bad girl" I sat up and glared at Daryl, he looked way to amused "I'm rubbing off on you"

"Why did you wake me up?"

"You have to go" I rubbed my eyes and stretched "The others will be up soon and I don't want them to see you here, they'll start making up stories"

"Ok" I put my slippers back on and crawled out of the tent "Thank you for letting me sleep here"

"No problem"

I walked back to the house and made sure Glenn couldn't see me, he would run to Maggie and tell her. I closed the door making sure it didn't make any noise and walked to my room. I was almost at my door when Maggie came out of her room.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I went to get a glass of water" yeah right, eight hours ago. I felt bad about lying to her, but she would kill me if she found out where I really was "Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep" she was looking at me the same way she had the other day, like I was a stranger "Is Daryl training you?"

"Yes" I didn't see a reason to lie to her about this "I asked him to"

"Why him?"

"Because he is the best" Maggie didn't want me spending time with Daryl, well she was in for a disappointment, I wasn't going to stop "Everybody else is always busy"

"Is Jimmy going with you to the training sections?"

"No" what was with my family and Jimmy? why they want me to be with him so bad? "I'm not with Jimmy so stop acting like we are a couple"

"Sorry" she didn't sound sorry, I rolled my eyes and opened the door "Don't get too attached to Daryl, he is not one of your wounded animals, he is a man and he won't be here forever"

I couldn't get Maggie's words out of my head. I knew he wasn't like the animals I used to bring hom when I was a kid. I drove my mom crazy with all the hurt animals I brought home to heal. I'd brought birds, dogs, cats and once a skunk. My dad had helped me to take care of them until they were well enough to be on their own.

Daryl wasn't one of my animals, but he had been hurt and sometimes I just wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be ok.

"Beth, snap out of it" the source of my thoughts snapped his fingers in front of my face trying to get my attention. He was glaring at me "if you don't want to train just say so"

"I'm sorry" he shook his head and handed me the knife, I hadn't realized I dropped it "What are you doing after this?"

"I'm going hunting"

"Can I go with you?"

"No" he picked up his crossbow and looked back at me "Keep that knife with you at all times, I know your dad doesn't want us to have weapons but we need them"

"Ok" Maggie's words kept haunting me, they brought back memories and I was petrified "Daryl? ummm...Don't ever leave me, ok?"

"What?" he turned around "Why would you say that?"

"Well my mom left the house one day and she died, my brother also left and he is dead, Otis too and you were almost killed the last time. What if you never come back?" I kept thinking that if he left without me I would never see him again "Maggie said you wouldn't be here forever, that you would leave one day"

"Maggie doesn't know what she is talking about" he smiled at me. I noticed that he didn't smiled at anyone else, just at me and only if we were alone "I'm just going hunting, I'll be back"

"But what if you are not?" he hadn't been out of the farm since his accident and I was petrified that he was going alone and would get himself hurt, what if this time he didn't make it back? "I should go with you, that way I can take care of you"

"Fine" he kissed my forehead "you can come with me"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Daryl's POV

I couldn't believe I caved in and let her come with me, her dad was going to kill me. I hated the fact she could manipulate me so easy, she would look at me with those eyes and would agree to whatever the hell she wanted. I was disgusted with myself, the girl was driving me crazy and she wasn't even trying.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know" apparently she didn't know a lot about hunting and didn't know it required to be quiet "I'll let you know when we get there"

We had walked about four miles when I spotted a doe and signaled Beth to be quiet, she looked around me and her eyes widened. I raised my crossbow ready to fire when her hand stopped me. I turned to her and she pointed at something, I saw a small fawn step next to the doe. I took aim again but her hand stop him once more.

"What?"

"You can't kill her" what the hell did she meant? "she has a baby"

"She is food" she couldn't be serious, we were in the freaking apocalypse and she was worried about an animal? "Beth, we need that doe"

"Then who will protect the baby?"

"Oh for God sake is food, we need it to survive" I realized I was yelling, I looked back to see that the doe and fawn were gone, well that wasn't a surprise "There, she is gone now"

Part of me was mad that I let the animal escape, but the other part wanted to smile. How could she still care about things like animals after everything that was happening? I was going to scold her when a noise caught my attention, I looked around me and my eyes widened. I threw Beth behind the bushes and then followed her.

"Don't make a sound" there were around thirty walkers "We need to get out of here"

"Are we going back home?"

"No, if we do that we'll lead them there. We need to find a place to spend the night"

"Why?"

"Because after the herd passes they'll be blocking us from the farm" I pointed to the sky "and if you haven't notice is about to rain"

"Oh" great, just what I needed to be trapped out here with Beth "I know a place where we can spend the night"

"Ok" at this moment I wasn't going to argue with her "We'll wait until the herd passes"

I pushed her face down on the ground and threw myself over her, the bushes were giving us perfect cover. The walkers shuffled past us and I could feel Beth shaking, she'd never been this close to them. I put a hand over her mouth just in case. I waited bout ten minutes after the last walker passed us to get up. Good, we were clear. I helped her up.

"Where is this place"

"Is around three miles in that direction" she pointed to a path in the opposite direction of the farm "Otis and my brother fortified when all this started. There is food and water"

"Good" I moved my head "After you"

I walked behind her and had to stop myself from looking at her ass, great we were in the middle of nowhere, possibly in danger and I was ogling the girl. Could I get any more weird? The rain had started and Beth jumped every time lightning crossed the sky. Her clothes were soaked and they didn't leave a lot to the imagination, I imagine what it would feel like to run my hands over her body, she had white, creamy skin and it was really soft. I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't notice when she stopped and almost ran into her.

"We are here"

The cabin wasn't very big, but it looked safe and at this moment we didn't have a lot of choice. Beth pulled something from a plant and I saw the key, she opened the door. I had to admit I was surprised. The windows were boarded up and everything looked neat. I closed the door and locked it. Beth lighted up some candles.

I put my crossbow next to the chair and turned around, my jaw almost hit the floor. Beth stood in the middle of the room in just her underwear.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Umm...I'm getting out of my wet clothes" did he expected me to let them dry on my body? "You should do the same before you catch a cold" He didn't move, it was like his feet were rooted to the ground. I walked to the small closet on the corner of the room, got a towel and wraped it around my body, I grabbed another one and walked up to him "I'm going to take a shower"

I locked myself in the bathroom before he could answer. What was wrong with me? I couldn't believe I'd taken off my clothes in front of him, the way he had look at me had me body tingling all over. When Jimmy and Shane looked at me that way it felt weird and wrong, but with Daryl it was different, with him it felt hot and exciting.

I got in the shower and washed all the dirt out of my body and hair, afterward I dried myself up and wrapped the towel around my body once more. I opened the door and looked around the small room, Daryl was sitting on one of the chairs.

"The bathroom is free"

He nodded, walked into the bathroom and closed the door without saying a word.

I opened the closet once more. When Otis and Shawn had fortified the cabin, we had all put stuff inside. We all had to put a change of clothes, underwear and shoes. I'd brought sweat pants, a t-shirt and tennis shoes.

I almost cried when I saw Shawn and mom's stuff. I grabbed Shawn's clothes and put them on the bed, Daryl could wear them. I got dressed and opened two fruit cans so we could eat.

"Are these clothes for me?" I turned around and almost swallowed my tongue. Daryl was standing at the foot of the bed wearing nothing but a towel. His hair was dripping wet and he had droplets of water running down his chest and back. I must have stood there like an idiot because he was frowning "Beth?"

"I'm sorry, what?" he raised an eyebrow and pointed at the pants "Ah..yes, they are for you, the t-shirt too. I think it'll be a little tight on you, but it should fit"

He did a little motion with his fingers signaling me to turn around. I did and listened to him getting dress. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

"You can turn around now" he had put on the jeans, but nothing else. It made me feel kind of warm inside because I knew he didn't let anyone see him without his shirt "Is the fruit for us?"

"Yes" I licked my lips watching the muscles in his arms rippled when he started to dry his hair "There is some beans if you prefer that"

"Nah, this is fine" I couldn't stop looking at him. He put the towel on the back of the chair, sat down and started eating. He looked so sexy, his hair was messy and he was bare from the waist up "Are you ok? your face looks kind of red"

"I'm fine" I sat down and started eating, trying to ignore the half-naked man in front of me "What are we going to tell people when we get back?"

"The truth"

"Lets hope everybody takes it well" he looked at me confused "my dad is going to be pissed that I left without saying anything"

"He'll have to deal with it" he put the empty can down and stretched, my face got even redder. What was wrong with me? "I'm going to sleep" he started to move toward the bed and then stopped and looked back at me "Umm..Do you mind if I sleep in my boxers?"

"No" for what I learned he wasn't a pj kind of guy. I turned round to give him privacy "Are you decent?"

"Yes" when I turned he was laying on the bed with the covers covering the lower half of his body "Are you going to stand there all night?"

I blew out the candles, leaving one on just in case and laid next him. It was still raining outside, actually the rain was a lot stronger now.

"Are you ok?" I turned and laid on my side so we were facing each other, his face was mostly is shadows "you are kind of quiet"

"I thought you preferred silence"

"I do, but when you are so quiet it means something is wrong" I moved closer to him "What's wrong?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"What?"

"Have you ever love someone?"

"Not really" he sounded so confused it was funny "where did that come from?"

"I just wanted to know" I wanted to find out if he had ever loved a woman. My chest felt tight when I thought about him with someone else. There was another thing I wanted to know "How many woman have you slept with?"

"You did not just asked me that" he looked shocked "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, you are very handsome, so I was wondering if there had been a lot of woman" he had a perplexed look on his face "I was just curious"

"You think I'm handsome?" I nodded, he touched my forehead "I think you have a fever or need glasses"

"I don't have a fever and my sight is just fine" he didn't take his hand from my face "Are you going to answer the question?"

"I don't know, I never counted. There were some. Now is my turn" he thought for a moment before looking at me "How many guys have you kissed?"

"Two" I laughed "Jimmy and you"

He was tracing my face with his fingertips, my breath caught in my throat. I didn't have any experience with boys and even less with man, but I didn't need it to recognize the look on Daryl's face or to know that I really wanted him to kiss me. I moved closer to him until our bodies were touching and our faces were inches apart.

"You have the softest skin" his finger traced a path down my neck, but stopped when it touched my shirt "you are so beautiful" I inched my face closer until I could feel his breath on my face. His eyes lowered to my lips and I licked them, his eyes flared "To hell with this"

I wanted to ask him what he meant, but my mind went blank when his lips covered mine.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He was being very gentle and I hated it, I knew he was holding back, trying not to scare me. I didn't want him to hold back, I wanted him to kiss me like he meant it.

I pressed my body tighter against his and pushed my fingers through his hair, his amazing control seem to snap when my breasts pressed against his chest, one of his hands tightened on my hip. My lips opened beneath his and he took advantage and push his tongue into my mouth, that only excited me more. I sucked his tongue into my mouth and heard his groan of pleasure.

All of a sudden my back hit the matrix and he laying over me, one of his legs between mine, pressing against my heated core. He was the one in control now, he wasn't kissing me gently anymore, he was kissing me like he was starving and I was his favorite food.

My body was on fire, everything felt hot and swollen. I caressed his back and moaned when he shoved a hand under my shirt and pressed myself harder against his tight. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my mouth.

He traced open mouth kissed down my neck until he reached my shirt, he looked at the offending material for a moment before ripping it and throwing it aside. My body temperature went up a couple more degrees when he did that. His mouth continued its path until it reached my breast. I looked down and our eyes collided, without looking away from me his tongue darted out and he licked my nipple. I arched my back trying to get closer to his mouth, he smiled before taking my nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. The moan that escaped me was louder than the last one, I could feel every pull of his mouth between my legs, it was like everything was connected.

His hand went to my other breast, rolling my nipples with his fingers, my hands were like claws on his back, I didn't want to hurt him, but I couldn't control my body. I rubbed myself harder against him, all I needed was to relieve the pressure between my legs, he moved away and I almost screamed.

"No, please" his mouth left my breast and he traced sharp little kisses up my neck, he nipped my earlobe "Daryl..."

"You need to be patient" Was he kidding me? I was ready to rip his jeans off, he was lucky I had no experience in this or I would have done just that. He was affected too, I could hear it in his voice, he sounded really sexy. He slipped his hand inside my pants and panties, his finger slid over my wetness and my body buckled uncontrollably "Fuck you are so wet"

He slid a finger inside me and I froze for a moment, afraid it would hurt. He eased his finger a bit further and I wanted to grab his hand and push it harder against me. This felt so great, I never knew something could feel so good.

"Shit Beth, this is too dangerous. You are so fucking hot and so tight" his breathing was heavier now "I should stop before it gets more out of hand"

"No, please" I was begging, but at the moment I didn't really care "I need..."

Well, I didn't know what I needed exactly, but I needed something. He ran his nose up and down my neck and pressed a sweet kiss against my mouth.

His hand moved and my eyes rolled back in my head. I've never felt anything like this, but now I knew the reason Maggie had defied my dad to be with the man she love. While his fingers were moving in and out of me, he pressed his thumb against my clit and my whole world exploded.

His lips muffled my scream. This kiss was sweet and gentle, like he was trying to bring me down slowly. When I finally opened my eyes I saw him staring at me, a smile on his face.

"You are very loud" he put his middle finger into his mouth and it took me a moment to know exactly what that finger was "and you taste very sweet"

I could feel myself blushing, which was ridiculous considering what just happen and the fact that I was laying on the bed half-naked. I didn't want him to know I was embarrassed.

"Thank you" and then lower so he wouldn't hear me "I think"

I went to sit up and he jumped off the bed.

"I think is best if you cover up" he handed me Shawn's t-shirt and took a step back "Go to sleep, tomorrow we have a lot of explaining to do"

With that he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. I put on the t-shirt and laid down. I'd never fell asleep so fast before.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I thought things would be awkward, but Daryl chose to ignore what happened last night. I could see the farm now, everybody was awake and walking around. Daryl had woken me up really early and we made our way back. Luckily the herd we'd seen yesterday was nowhere in sight.

He kept looking back at me, as if he wanted to make sure I was still there. I heard someone yell and look up to see every one looking at us. Maggie took off running and before I knew it she had me wrapped in a hug so tight I was afraid she would crack some ribs.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you are ok" there were tears in her eyes "Where were you?"

"I went hunting with Daryl and we ran into a herd" Maggie's eyes widened "It started raining so we had to stay in the cabin Otis and Shawn prepared"

"We were about to go looking for you two" she glared at Daryl "I can't believe you took her hunting, she could have been killed"

"Stop it" why did she keep attacking Daryl and treating me like a kid? "I asked to take me"

"That's no excuse, he should have known better" she grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the house "Dad wants to see you and make sure you are ok"

Great, my dad was going o be pissed. He didn't know that I'd been training with Daryl and he wouldn't like that I left and spent the night with him. My face turned red when I remembered the things Daryl had done and the way I acted.

When we walked into the house dad stood up. He hugged me and kissed my forehead, but I knew this wouldn't be all. He let me go and I sat on the couch next to him.

"You want to tell me what happened yesterday?" when my mom got mad she would yell and ground me, but dad used a different tactic. He would just gave a look and made me feel guilty, like he was doing right now "and why are you learning how to fight?"

"I need to learn dad, is important that I'm able to defend myself" I chose to ignore the first question "I know you don't want me fighting or carrying a weapon, but is necessary"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'll be mad" Maggie stood next him glaring at me "I'm sorry daddy"

"What happened last night?" that was the question I've dreaded, mostly because I didn't know how to answer. I hated lying to my dad "Why did you left with Daryl?"

"He was going hunting and I wanted to go too, do something exciting for once" and boy did I got my wish "We ran into a herd and it started raining. We couldn't comeback because the herd would've followed us. We stayed in the cabin Otis and Shawn prepared for us"

"So you stayed all night alone with him?" I glared at Maggie, why did she have to make things worse? "I can't believe you Beth, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that is none of your business" I saw her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. I'd never talked to her like that "I'm sorry daddy, but we had no other choice, nothing happened"

I was waiting for lightning to strike for that lie. Maggie crossed her arms over her chest, but she had stopped glaring at me. May dad looked at me for a moment.

"I don't want you spending time with that man. I understand your need to learn how to defend yourself and I'm ok with that, as long as you do it in plain sight"

"We train in the middle of a field" his eyes went wide at the tone in my voice, but I was sick and tired of all of them treating me like a kid "How much in sight can we be?"

I stood up and walked to my room. I was sorry that my family didn't want me spending time with Daryl, but that was too bad for them because I wasn't going to stop.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Daryl's POV

"What happened?" this was the fourth time Rick asked me the same question "why did you take her with you?"

"Mind your own business" I respected Rick, he was a good leader, but that didn't give him the right to give in my business "I already told you this morning, It's none of your business"

"It is my business if it endangers the group"

"How in the hell did I endangered the group?"

"Her father could kick us out for this, I'm trying to work things out with him so he would let us stay" I knew that and I also knew that Hershel will kick us out if he ever found out about what happened between Beth and me "We need this, our group is safe here. We have water, food and space to grow"

"I know and nothing happened" of course that depended on the person's definition of nothing "We got trapped and spend the night in a cabin nine miles away from here"

"I know you've training her" I didn't want to hear this "Why?"

"Because she asked me to. Why are you making a fucking big deal out of this?" I was yelling now, Rick was really pissing me off "I haven't done anything wrong and I don't have to explain myself to you"

"Are you sure you haven't done anything wrong?" my eyes narrowed, Rick was treading on very thin ice and he didn't even noticed "Shane told me some things..."

"Shane? Really? you are going to believe Shane? Because he is such an honorable guy" that was it, my patient was gone "Well since Shane is so honest why hasn't he told you that he's been fucking your wife for the past year?"

The whole camp went completely silent. Lori was looking at the ground, she couldn't meet anyone's eyes. The whole group had known what was going on between Lori and Shane, but no one had the guts to say anything.

"What are you talking about?"

"See? that's exactly my point" I almost felt sorry, but he had a right to know "You can't believe anything Shane tells you because he's been lying to you since you came back"

I turned around and left him standing there. He'll deal with it, he had to.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

My eyes snapped open, something had woken me up. I looked around and noticed a figure moving toward me, by the way it was moving I knew it wasn't a walker, the hand reached for me, but I moved before it could touch me.

I slammed the person on the floor, putting his hands over his head when the scent hit me.

"Beth?" was she crazy? "What do you think you are doing? I could have hurt you, or kill you"

"Oh please" now that my eyes had adjusted to the dark I saw her rolled her eyes "you wouldn't hurt me"

"I would have if I didn't know it was you" I realized I was laying between her legs and had her hands pinned over her head. I let go of her like had burned me "What do you want?"

"To say that I'm sorry"

"What in the hell are you apologizing for?"

"you got in trouble with your group because of me" she sat up and moved a little closer "I didn't mean to cause you any trouble"

"Is fine, I don't care what they think"

"I brought you something" she grabbed my hand and put something in my palm. It was a ring, it was a thick black band with a cross on top of it "Id to thank you for saving my life and it'll also protect you"

"You do know I don't believe in God right?"

"I know, but I do" she gave me that sweet smile that I hated because it made me all mushy inside "and since I do believe, it'll protect you"

"You really believe that don't you?"

"Yes" she was twisting her hands gently. I guess I was quiet for too long "If you don't like it you don't have to wear it. Just give it back and..."

"No, I do like it" there was no way I was going to hurt her feelings. What had this girl done to me? I was getting soft. I was going to give the ring back to her, but when I looked up she was looking at me with those blue eyes of hers and I just couldn't bring myself to hurt her, instead I slid the ring on my left hand middle finger, it fit perfectly "thank you"

"I'm glad you like it"

She gave a smile that was sweet and seductive at the same time, before I could talk myself out of it I leaned forward and took her mouth in a slow kiss. I was about to pull back when pull her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I loved the way she tasted, sweet and hot.

She kneeled without breaking the kiss and put a knee on each side of my hips, she opened her mouth and kissed me harder. What she lacked in experience she made up in enthusiasm. I was trying to control myself so I wouldn't scare her, all that control went to hell when she sucked her tongue into her mouth.

I had her under me before she could react, I settled myself between her legs. Her arms were roaming over my whole body and her hungry little moans were driving me over the edge.

The girl was a witch, there was no other explanation. I felt guilty for wanting her and then I would see her and all that guilt would fly out of the window.

A noise outside the tent brought me back to my senses. I tried to pull away from Beth, but she followed my lips, I smiled against her mouth, at least I wasn't the only one that wanted something I couldn't have.

"Beth" I pulled myself away and held her face in my hands so she wouldn't follow me. Her eyes were glazed and her lips were swollen, all I wanted to do was kiss her again "We have to stop, I think there is someone outside"

She nodded, I grabbed my crossbow and walked out of the tent. There was no one, I walked around the camp to make sure there weren't any walkers.

I was sure that Shane had been the one walking around the tent, he was still pissed that I told Rick about him and Lori.

I walked back into my tent to find Beth in the same spot I'd left her, she was sitting on my sleeping bag, her legs crossed. I put the crossbow down.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, must have been my imagination"

"Good" I felt bad for lying to her, but I didn't want her to worry. God, I had become a pussy, since when did I cared if someone worried or not? "Um...Can I sleep here tonight?"

No, there was no way she was staying here, but apparently my mind and mouth had differently ideas.

"Sure"

I was a masochist.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I sighed when the warm air hit my face, I hadn't done this in a while. When I was little I used to come to the barn, sit close to the big window and let the air take my mind away from all my problems. The reason I was doing it now was because I was hiding. It'd been a week since Daryl and me had stayed at the cabin, my dad and Maggie watch like hawks. The only time I could escape them was at night. I would sneak out and go to sleep on Daryl's tent. He hadn't kissed me again and I was worried he was bored with me.

"There you are" I rolled my eyes, but didn't acknowledge the voice "Don't act like you can't hear me. I need to talk to you"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say" I heard his footsteps getting closer, but still didn't turn "I want to be alone"

"Believe me, you'll want to hear this, unless you prefer for me to go and tell your dad you are sleeping with that redneck" my eyes widened and this time I did look at him "I see that I have your attention"

"Where did you get a ridiculous idea like that?" my heart was about to pound out of my chest "you are so mad at me that you would make up lies?"

"Lies? I saw you with my own eyes. I followed you" I had never seen his eyes so empty "and by your moans is was more than obvious what was going on"

"Jimmy, is not what you think" that night it hadn't been Daryl's imagination, it had been Jimmy outside the tent. I wasn't really worried about me, but my dad would throw Daryl out if he found out "Nothing happen, I swear"

"What about the fact he is wearing Shawn's ring?" I opened my mouth to argue "don't bother lying about it. Is the ring you bought Shawn for his birthday, you saved a whole year to buy that ring and if you don't remember I went to buy it with you"

"Is not Shawn's ring, he never wore it. I never gave it to him, I didn't get a chance" is true I had bought it for Shawn, but nobody knew about the ring except for Jimmy and I'd forgotten he knew "I bought the ring with my money. I can give it to whoever I want"

"I don't think your dad would agree with that"

"Is none of your business. Why are you doing this?"

"You really have to ask me that?" he took a threatening step toward me and I stood up "he took you from me"

"No one took me from you" he still believed we had been in a relationship "We were never together. Please don't tell my dad, he will kick them out"

"Fine, but I have one condition" of course he did "I won't tell anyone, but you can't be with him anymore. No more sleeping in his tent and no more kissing him, don't even get close to him"

"What? I train with him"

"You can still train with him" at this precise moment I really hated Jimmy "and you can't tell him that I know about your too or about this conversation"

"Fine"

He smiled and left. When had Jimmy became so manipulative? I knew he wasn't bluffing, he really would tell my dad if I didn't pay attention to him.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I hated myself for doing this to Daryl, but I couldn't let my dad kick them out of the farm. I closed my eyes and let Jimmy kiss me when all I wanted to do was punch him in the face. I moved away from him and walked to where Maggie was, she was happy that I was "back" with Jimmy, or at least she thought I was.

When I looked back Daryl wasn't standing there anymore, I looked at Jimmy and glared, I wanted to erase that stupid smile off his face.

"Are you ok?" I looked at Maggie and nodded "your face looked scary for a moment"

"Have you ever been in love? Beside Glenn I mean" she shook her head "How did you know t was love? If you never been in love, then how did you know he was the one?"

"I don't know, is hard to explain" she seemed to think for a moment before answering "is a feeling you get and you just know when is right. You'll do anything for that person and you won't be able to live without him"

"What happens when other people don't think he is right for you?"

"Well Beth people can think whatever they want, you are the one that has to be sure about your feelings and his" she smiled at me "why the questions all of a sudden?"

"I was just curious" but now I knew what I had to do "Thanks"

I walked to Daryl's tent, he was sitting under a tree making arrows. I sat right in front of him.

"Do you want something?"

"Yes" this wasn't the best time to tell him what I wanted "I need to talk to you, is important"

"What do you need to talk about? You want to tell me you and your boyfriend are back?" his voice was cold and he wasn't looking at me "I really don't care so don't bother"

"Is not like that" even if he was acting like he didn't care, I knew he did. He was just mad because of Jimmy, but I would explain it to him "Please I just want to explain things to you, is important, but I can't do it here"

"I don't have time for kids games" he stood up and started to walk away "I'm going hunting"

I wiped the tears away, I was going to make him listen, even if it was the last thing I did. Jimmy was not going to destroy the only good thing I had left in this hellish life.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I adjusted the backpack and looked around me once more. I was lost, damn it. How did I lose sight of Daryl? I didn't want to yell if there were any walkers close by. I could have sworn I'd seen him walking this way. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I turned around smiling, finally. I screamed and fell on my butt when I came face to face with a walker, the thing kept advancing toward me while I tried to crawl away.

The walker grabbed my feet and I tried kicking it, but he was very strong for being dead. I didn't stop kicking, I tried to get my knife, but I couldn't find it. I've never been this close to one of these things and I had to admit I was scared out of my mind. With my screaming I was probably attracting every walker in the woods.

The walker fell on top of me and I kicked and screamed louder until I noticed the thing wasn't moving. Now that I'd calmed down I could see an arrow sticking out of his head.

"What the hell?" the walker was thrown off me and an angry Daryl stood in front of me a scowl on his face "Are you insane? What are you doing here?" I couldn't stop crying, I was still shaking from the scare "did you followed me? Because let me tell you that it was a stupid thing to do, you could have been killed, in fact you almost were. I..."

I stood up and threw myself at him before he could react. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hid my face against his chest. My body shook with my sobs and I could feel him shaking also. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Stop crying" he sounded scared and I would have laughed if I could "Ok I'm sorry for yelling at you, now please stop crying"

"That thing almost bit me" I cried into his chest while he rocked me in his arms "I was so scared"

"I know" his voice sounded a lot calmer, but he was still shaking "What are you doing here?"

"I was following you"

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you" I raised my face so I could look at him "is very important"

"Ok we can talk, but..." we heard hissing and turned around, about twenty walkers were making the way to us. they were still far, but we could see their outline . Daryl looked back at me "We have to run"

"Let's go to the cabin"

"Fine, I want you in front of me at all times"

I nodded and we took off running. I had told Maggie that the cabin needed to be restocked and that I was going with Daryl and we were going to spend the night. Maggie hadn't liked it, but at the end she hadn't had a choice. After running for about two miles we finally lost sight of the walkers. We slowed down to a walk, Daryl hadn't said anything.

I sighed when I saw the cabin, I was exhausted and had blood splattered all over my shirt. Daryl unlocked the door and made sure it was safe before signaling me inside.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I kept looking at him, but he wouldn't look at me. It was already dark out, I had taken a shower and eaten and so had he. I had on Otis's t-shirt, it reached my knees. Daryl was wearing the sweatpants I'd brought with me.

"Are we going to talk?"

"I don't seem what he have to talk about" he looked around him "Except that I'll be in trouble when they know you are here with me"

"They already know" this time he looked at me "I told them we were coming to stock the cabin and spend the night here"

"You are a much better lier than I gave you credit for"

"It wasn't entirely a lie" he didn't want to be here with me "Daryl you need to let me explain. I didn't kiss Jimmy, he kissed me"

"But you sure as hell didn't pull away" he ran a hand over his face "I don't care, you can do whatever you want"

"I couldn't pull away from him. Jimmy knows about us" his gaze snapped up "that night in your tent it wasn't your imagination. Jimmy followed me there and he threaten to tell my dad if I didn't stay away from you"

"He did what?"

"My dad would be mad at me if he found out, but he would only yell and ground me for a while" I twisted my hands in my lap "but with you it would be different. He would throw your whole group out"

"I'm going to kill that little shit" he was pissed, no he was furious "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because that was one of his conditions" he sat beside me "you weren't supposed to find out"

He was silent for a while and I thought he was still mad at me, but now I was the one that couldn't look him in the eye. I'd been a coward.

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Because Maggie said that I would know when I found the right person and that I would be willing to fight for him" I was embarrassed to look at him, so I looked at my hands "and I love you"

The silence was so oppressing I thought I would suffocate. He sat very still and I still couldn't look at him, I was such an idiot, I can't I'd said that to him. He put a finger under my chin and raised my face.

"Say that again"

"Umm..." his hand didn't let me move my face away "I love you"

He lowered his head without looking at me, our mouths were only inches apart and my breath was out of control. Even though I was expecting it, the kiss caught me by surprise.

At first his kiss was gentle, tender, he took his time savoring me. I ran my hands through his chest, I loved the way his muscles jumped under my hands. I moaned when he deepened the kiss, our tongues crashed together, fighting to take the lead, of course he won. We moved without breaking the kiss until I was laying down and half his body was over me.

His hands went under my shirt and caressed my legs, my belly and my waist. He sat up, taking me with him and I didn't realize what he had in mind until my shirt was over my head and I had nothing on except my pink panties.

"You are so beautiful" he pushed me back to the bed and spread small kisses all over my face and neck "and so very sweet"

While he kissed me I touched every bit od exposed skin I could find with my hands. He spread hit stingy kisses down my neck and stopped when he reached my breast. I pushed my fingers through his hair while he kissed my breasts, ignoring my nipples. I was on fire by now, I kept trying to guide his head to where I wanted, but he moved the opposite way. I was very frustrated and then I felt his smile against my skin. He was teasing me, the jerk.

"Daryl" I wanted to sound stern, but my needy voice ruined that "Stop teasing me"

"I'm not teasing you" he licked the valley between my breasts "if you asked me for what you wanted instead of pulling my hair I would have given it to you"

"Ok" he just kept kissing me breasts "are you going to do it now?"

"Do what?"

"You know what?"

"You have to ask" he licked the underside of my breast "I'll give you whatever you want, but you have to ask"

"I kind of hate you right now" he laughed and kept teasing me, I couldn't believe I was going to say this out loud. My face was red "Please, suck my nipples"

I almost jumped off the bed when he sucked my breast into his mouth, he was pinching and pulling my other nipple with his hand. He almost drove me over the edge with just his mouth.

He let go of my breast and kissed a path down my stomach.

"Do you have another pair of panties in that backpack you brought?"

"What?" really? I was dying and he wanted me to remember what I brought with me? "I..I don't know"

"Think" he licked my belly button "Do you have any in the backpack?"

"Yes"

He ripped the panties off before I finished the word. I felt him open my legs and my eyes snapped open when I felt his breath on my hot core. I opened my mouth to protest and his tongue took a swipe from my entrance to my clit, instead of protesting like I wanted to a moan escaped me. I wanted to stop him, but I didn't want him to stop. He pushed a finger inside me, making me moan louder. I needed to keep it down or we'll have a lot of walkers to fight.

He sucked my clit into his mouth and pushed his fingers harder inside me. I bit my lip until I tasted blood and covered my mouth with my hand when my orgasm washed through me. My arms and legs felt like noodles and I was sure I wouldn't be able to run even if my life depended on it.

When I finally came back to earth Daryl was standing naked at the food of the bed. My eyes widened, this were getting out of control, we had a big problem.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Umm...Daryl?" I had forgotten that I was laying on the bed completely naked "I don't think you'll fit"

He burst out laughing, not exactly the reaction I was going for. He kissed my legs, stomach, between my breasts, my neck and finally my mouth. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. I could taste myself on his lips, I always thought that I would find what he did disgusting, but it was kind of exciting. The kiss was hard and hot, and it took my breath away. My body got hot again and I opened my legs so he could settle between them.

The ache I'd felt between my legs earlier came back with vengeance, I couldn't stop rubbing against him, his hand went between my legs once more, stroking me until that small flame became a raging inferno. I returned his kiss aggressively, sucking and biting his bottom lip. He pulled his fingers away, but replaced them with something a lot bigger.

"Don't tense up" that was easy for him to say. He pushed into me, I felt stretched and full, but it wasn't painful. He pushed in a bit more and then stopped. His voice sounded pained "I'm sorry I have to hurt you, but there is no way around that"

I was going to ask what he meant and assured him that he wasn't hurting me when he slammed into me, the pain stole my breath for a moment, a tear ran down my face and kissed it away.

"I'm sorry" his voice sounded hoarse, his mouth was next to my ear, he wasn't moving "Let me know when it stops hurting"

I wanted to cry, he was being so sweet. the pain only lasted a minute, I could feel Daryl shaking with the effort to stay still. My inner muscles clamped around him and he hissed in my ear. The pain was gone now, it was weird feeling, but not painful. I nipped his earlobe.

"Move"

His first thrust slammed the headboard against the wall. I realized all the times he had touched me and kissed me he had controlled himself, that control was gone now. He was thrusting so hard I thought he was going to pound me through the bed.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his neck and shoulder. The pleasure was so intense I thought I would break at any moment. I had liked when he had pleasure me with his hands and mouth, but nothing compared to this. My moans became louder and he kissed me to muffle the sounds. His hands tightened on my hips and I knew I would be bruised tomorrow, this kiss was savage, but then so was his body. He broke the kiss and bit the spot where my shoulder and neck met.

The orgasm took me by surprise, but Daryl didn't stop moving, his thrusts drove me higher and higher until I thought I was going to die. A second orgasm slammed through me leaving me limp and breathless. I was ready to beg him to stop, I was sure my body couldn't take anymore. He thrust once more and stilled.

My knees were still wrapped around him, I liked they way his felt laying on top of me. We stayed like that for about five minutes, his head was laying on my chest and I was running my fingers through his hair.

"Am I crushing you?"

"No" my other hand was caressing his back "I like it"

"Sorry for hurting you" he rose up putting his weight on his forearms "and for loosing control like that"

"It didn't hurt too bad" I raised my head and kissed his lips sweetly "and I kind of liked you loosing control, feel free to do it anytime"

He smiled and kissed my lips before standing up . I closed my eyes and just laid on the bed, my body was too relaxed for me to move. My eyes snapped open when I felt something warm against my leg, Daryl was kneeling between my legs with a wet rag in his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to clean you up" he moved his hands and I pressed my legs tighter "Open up"

"Umm...I can do that myself"

"Relax, is nothing I haven't seen before" like that made me feel better. He smiled at me and caressed my leg "come on"

I knew he wouldn't give up until I did what he wanted. I bit my lip and opened my legs, I was sure that my face looked like a tomato. He cleaned me up, went to the bathroom to dispose of the rag and came back after a minute. I put my head on his chest as soon as he laid down. His hand was drawing circles on my back and I smiled. This moment was perfect and I would treasure it for always.

"I'll take care of Jimmy"

"What?" I moved my head so I could look at him "What do you mean?"

"I'll deal with him" I had forgotten about Jimmy for a moment "I'm not going to let him threaten you"

"Don't kill him" Jimmy had been my friend for a long time "I don't want you doing something you'll regret later"

"Believe me, I won't"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Is the cabin still secured?"

"Yes" I finished drying the plate and looked back at Patricia "but the cabin is too small for all of us"

"I know, but is better than nothing" she was still sad about Otis, her eyes didn't shine like they used to "your dad and Rick met again after you left"

"What they talked about? Was there someone else with them?"

"No, they were alone. He told Rick he would consider letting them stay, but..."

The door slammed and Jimmy walked on looking like a truck had run him over. His face was bruised, he was bleeding from his lip, nose and a cut on his forehead, he was also limping and kept holding his left side.

"Oh my God Jimmy" Patricia took his hand and helped him sit down on a chair "What happened to you?"

"I was training and it got a little out of hand" he glared at me before turning back to Patricia "I'm fine"

"No you are not. Stay here, I'll go get the first aid kit"

Patricia walked out of the kitchen leaving me alone with Jimmy. I didn't have to be a detective to know who had done that to him, even thought he deserved it I still felt bad for him.

"Is it really painful?" I took a clean ran from the drawer and wet it before pressing it to his face. He slapped my hand away "those cuts need to be cleaned up or they can get infected"

"I don't need your help" he snapped at me, pressing the rag against the cut in his mouth "I can do it myself. I don't know why you want to help me when what happened is your fault"

"My fault? You threaten me" I didn't want to fight with him, especially when he was hurt "what did you think was going to happen?"

"I was trying to save you from yourself" he threw the rag at me, hitting me square in the chest "but if you don't want to be saved that's your problem. I thought you were so sweet and innocent, but you had us all fooled, you are just a whore"

That last comment was like a slap to the face. I'd known Jimmy since we were five and we had always been friends, I couldn't believe he just said that to me.

I walked out of the house slamming the door behind me, that remark had hit too close to home. I had been raised to believe that I wasn't supposed to have sex until I married, that I could only do it with my husband, that only bad woman had sex before marriage, that was why I freaked out when I found out that Maggie was having sex. Even thought I didn't regret what happened with Daryl I didn't want Jimmy thinking those things about me. I walked toward the barn without letting anyone see the tears running down my face.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Daryl's POV

I could tell she wasn't asleep by her breathing, even thought it was relaxed. I hand one hand in her hair and the other was drawing circles on her naked back.

I had to admit I loved this, I had never been a cuddling guy, but I liked cuddling with Beth. We were on my tent, I was laying on the sleeping bag and she was wrapped over me completely naked, her head on my chest.

I knew she had seen Jimmy after I'd messed him up and I thought she was going to say something about it when she showed up tonight, but she hadn't say anything, not that I gave her a chance to talk. I had basically jumped her the moment she had entered the tent.

I thought that having sex with her was the way to get her out of my system, but it wasn't working. With Beth it was different, she was like a drug. The more I had her the more I wanted her.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she shrugged "Just thinking"

"About what?" she rested her chin on my chest so she could look at my face "Is about what happened with Jimmy isn't it?"

"Yes" her voice wasn't accusing, but it still rubbed me the wrong way "Why did you do it?"

"Seriously? The guy had it coming" I didn't want to get upset "The only reason I didn't kill him was because you asked me not to. He needed to learn a lesson"

"So you beat him up?" her voice changed, that sleepy tone from before was gone "Daryl you can't go around hitting people because you don't like what they do or how they act"

"What the fuck?" I sat up taking her with me, she didn't move away, she just stayed there, straddling me "He threaten you, that's the first step Beth. The other one will be hitting you. I can't believe you are mad at me because I defended you"

"I'm not mad at you" I went to stand up, but she wrapped her arms around my neck and refused to let go "I just wanted to understand. I know Jimmy deserved what you did, he was a jerk"

"Whatever"

"Don't be mad at me" she kissed the corner of my mouth, then licked my bottom lip "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, but you have to understand that my dad likes Jimmy and I don't want him to throw you out because of me"

I wanted to throw her out and go kill things for a couple of days and I was going to do just that until she kissed me. Her tongue licked over mine and all the resistance I had, which wasn't much, left my body when she started rubbing against me . I ran my hands over her back, feeling her soft skin, I gripped her ass and pulled her tighter against me.

Her mouth left mine and she kissed my neck, shoulder and my chest. My breath hissed out when her tongue licked my nipple. I flipped us over so she was laying under me. Her wondering mouth needed to stop before I exploded.

This was it, starting tomorrow I was going to start saying no to Beth. I was a man, so I was going to start acting like one. I wouldn't let her control me.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I was a pussy, I could hear Merle's mocking voice in my head. I was babysitting Carol, she wanted to take a walk and Beth asked me to go with her. I had said no, there was no way in hell I was babysitting Carol, not that I had anything against her, but I had more important things to do with my time. Beth had looked at me with those eyes of hers and here I was taking a walk with Carol.

"You didn't have to come with me, you know?" I nodded, but the sour expression didn't leave my face "Then, can you at least pretend you want to be here?"

"I don't want to be here" I glared at her. Beth might get whatever she wanted from me, but other people didn't. I was still my charming self with everybody else "Why couldn't you take a walk closer to the house?"

"Because I needed to get away from people" now she was the one who looked upset "they treat me like I'll have a break down if they talk to me the wrong way"

"Then maybe you should stop acting like a victim" her eyes widened. Yeap, I was still an ass, but she needed to hear the truth "Grow a backbone, do something besides mope around"

"This coming from the guy sleeping with a girl fourteen years his junior?" my eyes narrowed "I'm not stupid, I know the only reason you are here is because Beth made you"

"She didn't made me do anything"

"You are right. She asked you, you said no, she looked at you for a second and you caved in and said yes" she smiled at me "I don't think she realizes the controls she has over you"

"She doesn't have any control over me" yeah right, if that were true I wouldn't be here now, still Carol didn't need to know that "How did you find out?"

"Well if people bothered to look a little closer they would realize how different you act around her, but I was one of those people. I saw her come out of your tent last night"

"That's weird, Beth is usually very careful"

"She was careful" I didn't like the fact that Carol had found out "I didn't see her when she sneaked in, I saw her when she was going out"

"Why haven't you told the others?"

"Because is none of my business" that didn't answer my question "Unlike other people I don't think she is a kid. She is a woman and she knows what she is doing"

"You've surprised me" she glared at me "I didn't mean to say you were a snitch, is just that...you knwo what? forget it"

"To tell you the truth I don't how she fell in love with you" I loved when people said she was in love with me, it made it seem more real "You do not have a way with words"

"Whatever"

I was glad she wasn't going to tell anyone about me and Beth, I didn't want to deal with all the drama and her father would kill me before throwing out the group.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

My eyes shot open and I jumped from the bed, that was a gunshot. What was going on? I looked out of the window and saw most of the group out in the far pasture. I opened the door and walked out of the room and ran down stairs. Maggie was walking in when she saw me, there were tears in her eyes.

"What happen?"

"Dale" by her voice I knew it wasn't good "a walker attacked him and Daryl had to shoot him"

"What?" Oh my God, poor Daryl "How did a walker get so close to the house without anyone noticing?"

"I don't know. People were distracted and you know how things had been since Rick found out about Lori and Shane"

"I imagine what's gonna happen when he founds out she is pregnant" I really wanted to go see Daryl, I knew he must be hurting "Are they going to bury him?"

"Yes, T-dog and Glenn are doing that now" she put a hand on my shoulder and smiled sadly at me "I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow"

I sat on the couch and waited for everybody to go to sleep. My dad was the last one to come in and I had to wait until I was sure he was asleep so I could sneak out of the house. I made my way to Daryl's tent, he was sitting outside looking at the sky.

"You shouldn't be here" I kneeled in front of him, ignoring his tone of voice "there could be more walkers around"

"I'm sorry" he looked at me and I flinched, maybe that had been the wrong thing to say "I'm sorry you were the one that had to kill him"

"I don't need your pity" he stood up and walked away from me, I stood there for a moment before following him. He was in pain and he didn't want anyone around, but I just couldn't leave him alone "Stop following me"

I didn't say anything, just followed him. He walked into the barn and ran his hands through his hair. I wanted to hug him, but I knew it wouldn't be welcomed at this point.

I stood there and watched him pace until my head was spinning. I stood up and took my top off, I saw his eyes widened and smiled to myself. Next I took off my short and panties until I was standing naked in front of him. I knew he wouldn't accept any kind of feelings he would see as pity, but he could accept this. I just needed him to stop suffering, I hated to see him in so much pain.

"Beth, what are you doing?"

"I want you" I moved closer to him "Don't you want me?"

"Don't do this" he took a step back "think about what you are doing"

"I know what I'm doing" he was against the wall and I stepped into his personal space. If it were for the fact that his breathing was erratic I would think he really didn't want me. I kissed his neck and he shudder "Let me help you, I can take it al away, at least for a while"

"No. I don't need to feel sorry for me or sleep with me for pity"

"Why other reason would I have to sleep with you then?" I nipped his earlobe and ran my hands over his chest "I mean, is so hard to run my hands all over you hard body, is a terrible sacrifice, but I can handle it"

"I'm not playing around" he voice sounded weaker. I unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest "Beth stop it. I won't be able to be gentle"

"Then, don't be" I licked his nipple and felt him jump "I'm here for you. You can be as rough as you want"

Two seconds later I was the one against the wall and he was ravaging my mouth. If it had been anybody else I would have been scared. His kiss was hard and punishing. For a moment I was a little apprehensive, he had never kissed me this way before.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He trailed sharp little bites down my neck and suck my breast into his mouth. He was being really rough and I couldn't believe I was so excited.

His hand was between my legs, finding me more than ready for him.

"I love that you are always so wet and hot for me" he kissed my mouth again, sucking my bottom lip "I need you. I'm sorry I can't be more gentle or patient, but I need you now"

I opened my mouth, but the only thing that came out was a moan when he thrust into me.

"Oh God" he usually stopped and let my body adjust to his, but not today. He slammed into my body like a jack hammer. I knew I would have bruises tomorrow from the force he was using. But at this moment it felt amazing. I loved the fact that he needed me so much and I was happy that I could make him feel better, at least for a little bit "Please, harder"

His face was buried on my neck while he sped up his thrusts, pounding me against the wall. I felt my body getting hotter and hotter.

"You are mine" he stopped and I cried out, he couldn't stop now "Say it"

"What?" was he kidding? I could barely think "Daryl please"

"Say it" he stared to pull back and I squeezed my legs tighter around him "Say you are mine. Say it!"

"Yes, please" I would swear whatever he wanted if he just kept going "I'm yours, only yours"

His mouth covered mine and he started to move again. I felt my body tightened and spots appeared in front of my eyes seconds before my orgasm slammed through me. It was a good thing he was kissing me or everybody would had heard my scream. He thrust a couple more times and then held still.

"I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"For what just happen" he kissed my forehead "I should have been more gentle"

"It was amazing and you didn't hear me complaining" he fixed his clothes and sat with his back against the wall, I sat on his lap and laid my head on his chest "How are you felling?"

"Better, thanks" he was silent for a moment "Nothing can happen to you Beth"

"What?"

"I need you to be safe, nothing can happen to you" I raised my head and looked at his face, he was serious "I can't lose you too, you have to promise that you'll be safe. Promise me"

"No one can really promise that Daryl" I kissed his cheek "but I can promise to take care of myself"

"I'll take care of you" I knew all he was saying was because of Dale's death "nothing will happen to you, I promise"

I smiled against his chest. I knew he would take care of me, that was why I loved him so much.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Everything was gone, the farm, Patricia and our safety. Rick had killed Shane, well Shane had tried to kill him first, but Lori had taken it hard. When the walkers had come to the farm and everybody had been packing and panicking Shane had tried to kill Rick. The scariest thing was when Shane woke up as a zombie after Rick killed him. We were all infected, that was also a shock, it didn't matter how we died we will turn and kill the people around us.

We had been on the road for almost six months and we hadn't been able to find a safe place where we could camp for a while and regroup. Tension was running high in the group, we were cold with each other. Supplies were running low, we had no food, water, or gas for the cars.

Daryl and Rick had gone hunting, the woman were keeping watch while I was stuck with my dad and Lori. They wouldn't let me go hunting with Rick and Daryl, and they wouldn't let me keep watch either. My dad had told everyone that I was to be protected, which made me feel stupid. My dad had no problems with letting Maggie do dangerous things, but I wasn't allowed the same freedom.

"We found something" everybody looked up when they heard Rick's voice "Is a prison and if we can clean out the walkers on the yard and the fences it would be perfect for us"

"How many walkers are there?" T-Dog asked.

"I don't know, a few" Rick looked very excited "but we can take them out, this could be our chance to have a place of our own"

I had to agree with him, right now we had nothing and this prison sounded like a safe alternative. Everybody agreed and we drove to the prison. My eyes widened when I caught a glance of the front yard. Is that what they called a few? This prison was overrun and I could see a lot more walkers inside the prison. We all got out of the car and Rick made a hole in the fence. This was going to be hard, there were too many walkers to kill.

Rick gave us jobs so the whole thing would be easier and no one would get hurt. Twenty minutes later I had to admit he knew what he was doing. The whole front yard was cleared out and Rick had locked the fence. We were safe, at least for tonight.

Two hours later I made sure everybody was busy when I made my way to Daryl. He was on the other side of the bus where no one could see him.

"Hey" he looked at me, but didn't say anything "How are you?"

"I'm fine" he was being a little cold, but then he had been that way for the past six months "do you need something?"

"Not really, I just wanted to talk to you" I was a bit hurt that he was treating me this way "we haven't had the chance to talk since the farm"

"What are you talking about? We talk everyday"

"Saying morning is not talking" I moved closer to him "What's wrong?"

"We have to end this"

"End what?"

"This, whatever is that we have o had back at the farm" he was breaking up with me. I guessed that sounded silly, but for me it what it felt like "We can't do this anymore, think of the people we'll be hurting. We can be friends, but that's all"

"So you are just going to end things?" his eyes were so cold and all I wanted to do was cry, he had never looked at me that way before "Why?"

"Because is wrong, I shouldn't have let them happen in the first place" he ran a hand over his face "Beth we are a group, a family and we can't ruin that just because we want to sleep together"

That was like a slap, just because we wanted to sleep together. I knew he didn't love me, but I thought he cared about me. Apparently I was wrong.

I nodded and walked away, Maggie said something, but I didn't pay attention to her. Why was Daryl doing this? Maybe he didn't care about me anymore. I saw him talking to Carol, he seemed comfortable in her presence. I hated the jealousy I was felling, but I wasn't going to beg, if he didn't want me then I would stay away from him, even if it broke my heart.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I wiped the sweat from my dad's forehead and checked to make sure he wasn't running a fever. I still couldn't believe he had been bitten, thanks to Rick's fast thinking he was safe, kind of. My heart had dropped when I saw them running with my dad covered in blood and his leg shop off.

Carol and Lori had stepped in and taken charge of the situation like champs, I had to thank them for my dad's life. There was a moment when we thought he was gone, but Lori had brought him back and for that I owned her. Daryl was still distant we hadn't spoken in a week and I was ignoring him.

"Are you ok?" I didn't look at Maggie, she was here with me most of the time. I felt her presence behind me "you need to rest. You've been here for the past three nights without any sleep"

"I'm fine, I just want to stay with him" I smiled at Maggie and she sat beside me "He already woke up today and he has a lot more strength. We talked for a while"

"That's good" I wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my head on top of them "Beth? I want to apologize"

"For what?"

"For what I said when they brought dad" I had to admit that it had hurt me, but in some level I had understood "I shouldn't have said that, or expected you to give up hope just because I had none left"

"Is ok, I know why you sais what you did" I looked at her "You didn't want me to be disappointed if things didn't go they way I wanted them to. You've always done that, since we were little. I wasn't mad because you weren't optimistic Maggie. I was mad because you lost faith in our dad"

"I know and I'm sorry" she had tears in her eyes "you are a lot like him you know. Always having hope and expecting the best from people. I always envied that, the fact that no matter how bad things got you always got a smile for every one"

"I try" I needed to walk outside, to feel the sun on my skin at least for a while "I think I'll take that walk now. I'll be back in a bit"

I walked outside and lifted my face up, toward the sun. Maggie was right I needed sunlight and to walk around for a bit. The day was gorgeous, I forgotten how beautiful days could be when you weren't running for your life.

I could see Lori and Carol preparing some stuff and walking back to the prison. Glenn and Carl were in the watch towers keeping watch, Rick and T-Dog were doing something, I couldn't see exactly what it was but they were at the other side of the fence.

The whole yard had been clean out and I had to admit it looked pretty nice, especially now that we didn't have to worry about the prisoners they had found locked in the cafeteria. I walked toward the abandoned bus and sat on the opposite side so one would be able to see me. I wanted to be alone for a while.

The prison was becoming like a home for the group and I was enjoying the fact that we could sleep without being afraid that a walker was going to attack us at any moment. Finally, after so long we were finally safe, well as safe as we could be with the apocalypse going on.

"You looked very relaxed" my body tensed, I couldn't help that, but I didn't open my eyes "How is your dad?"

"He is fine" I was happy with myself, my voice sounded very strong and firm "He is waking up more often and he is talking a lot more"

"That's good. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you going to look at me?" I wanted to keep my eyes closed and ignored him, but that would be childish so I opened my eyes and looked at him "I thought we were friends?"

"We were, but then you decided that we should stop and ignore each other"

"I never said that" if I didn't know any better I would say he was hurt, but that was ridiculous. He was the one that ended things "I said we should stop sleeping together. You have to understand Beth, if people knew what we were doing they would be hurt and the whole group would break apart"

"And by people you mean Carol?" it wasn't really a question, but he needed to know I wasn't stupid and I was aware of what was going on around me "She certainly seems happy that we are not together anymore"

"Why would you say that? Carol is my friend, that's all, only friends"

"Does she knows that?" he looked kind of upset, but I really didn't care. He hadn't care about my feelings when he decided to leave me "If I were you I would explain it to her, I'm pretty sure friends is not what she has in mind"

"Beth I wants us to be friends"

"I'm sorry, but I can't" I stood up, my peaceful day was ruined, it was best if I returned to the cell block and stayed with my dad "You may be ok with pretending that we can only be friends, but I'm not. I don't see you as a friend Daryl. I love you, but then you already knew that. I'm not saying you have to love me back, but you can't ask me to pretend either. You can do whatever you want, be with Carol if that makes you happy, but don't ask me to pretend to be something I'm not"

With that I walked away. I owned Carol a lot and I was aware of that, but I also saw the way she looked at Daryl when she thought no one was looking, the rest of the group had started to talk about them already and even thought I was thankful to her I was still hurt. I knew she had found out about what had been going on with me and Daryl back at the barn. While we were on the road I'd seen the way she was always close to him when she thought I wanted to talk to him. The way she made sure to always ride with him on his motorcycle and sleep next to him at night. What really had hurt me was that he knew what she was doing and still let it happen knowing it was hurting me.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Daryl's POV

I hated that Beth was ignoring me, we used to be friends and even thought I'd said I didn't want any friends I missed the way we used to be with each other. Beth had turned cold, she was still the same person with everybody else, sweet and polite, except with me. After what she had said to me yesterday I was starting to notice what she said about Carol, she was always too close to me and always found a way to get me alone.

I had no idea how I didn't noticed those things before and everything was very strange, Carol knew I was with Beth and back at the farm she had seem ok with it. What had changed?

I missed Beth, the way she used to look at me, how she touched me and kissed me, but most of all I missed her smile, that smile that was sweet and seductive at the same time. I had messed all that up, but I had been so scared. What if something happened to her? I wouldn't be able to take that, and then there was the group. I knew that Hershel and Maggie wouldn't be ok with me and Beth being together and I couldn't blame them, I was too old for her and too rough.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" I didn't look up, I knew she had been looking at me for a while "Do you feel all right?"

"I'm good" not really, I wanted to be alone, but like always Carol seemed to miss that concept "Did Rick and T-Dog came back from exploring the showers?"

"Not yet, but I hope they do soon" we had found the showers earlier in the morning and to our surprised they worked. We had killed a couple of walkers and now Rick and T-Dog were making sure that they were completely secure so we could take showers "I'm so happy you guys found them, I would kill for a shower to wash all this mud and grime from my body. Also it would be good from when Lori has the baby"

"Yeah" I stood up "Have you seen Beth?"

"No" her tone changed, I hadn't noticed that before either. She didn't like to talk about Beth "Do you need her for something? I thought you guys weren't together anymore?"

"Who told you that?"

"No one, but is kind of obvious" I really wanted to snap at her, but restrained myself "You guys barely look at each other anymore and she seems to be ignoring you"

I walked away, it was best if I didn't answer. Lori and Maggie were talking in front of Hershel's cell and I could see Beth sitting on the floor beside the bed. She hadn't moved from there since we brought Hershel. Sometimes I wondered what it would feel like, to care so much about your parents.

Rick and T-Dog came into the room, Glenn and Carol trailing behind them. All conversation stopped.

"Ok, the showers are secure now so you can go and take one when you want" when Rick finished talking all the woman squealed, except for Beth, she didn't seem to care "Now we need rules because I don't want to walk in and see something I don't want to see. The goes for Maggie and Glenn specifically"

"Hey" Glenn snapped "Nobody had caught us in the showers"

"Yeah because we didn't have showers" I loved messing with Glenn, Maggie's face was really red "We need some signs or something"

"I have some signs" Beth stood up and handed two small squares to Maggie "I found them the other day and didn't think anything of it. You have the female sign and the male sign. When you men go to the showers just put the respective sign up, and if Maggie and Glenn want to shower together just put both sings on the door, one on top of the other"

"That's a great idea" Rick smiled at Beth and I resisted the urge to punch him, great now I was jealous of Rick. The man was married and very in love with his wife, even if they weren't talking at the moment "Well you ladies can go first"

All of them ran at the same time except for Beth, she went back into the cell and sat beside the bed once more.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" Maggie looked at her questionably "get your things I'll wait for you"

"No, I'm gonna stay with daddy until you are done"

"I can stay with him" Glenn offered.

"No I want to stay until Maggie is done"

They all left, she didn't look at me. I was sick and tired of this, I had no idea why I was making us suffer like this, I wanted to be with Beth and she wanted to be with me. So why was I resisting?

"Beth?" she looked at me, I walked closer just in case someone came in they wouldn't be able to hear what we were saying "I want to apologize"

"For what?"

"For what I said and for wanting us to be apart"

"You don't have to apologize for the way you feel" she pressed her back against the wall "is ok, it really doesn't matter. You were right I'm too young for you"

"You don't mean that" this was new and she was scaring me. Did she meant she didn't want to be with me anymore? No this couldn't be happening "Beth, I want us to..."

Hershel groaned and I resisted the urge to hit him over the head so he would go back to sleep and me and Beth could finish the conversation. I stepped back and she turned to her dad.

"This is not over, we'll talk later"

I wanted to slam something, I hadn't realized that she might get tired of my mood swings. I needed to get her back, she had to forgive me for being an idiot and she would, even if I had to tie her down and make her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I tipped my head back and let the water cascade down my body, I had forgotten what taken a shower felt like. It didn't matter that the water was cold or that it was dark. I had my flash light on the small concrete panel that separated my shower from the other ones, it casted a soft glow over the bathroom.

I ran my hands over my head trying to get all the mud and dirt out of it, I had also forgotten what it felt like to be clean. I was kind of scared of being here by myself, specially this time at night. It was past midnight and everybody was already sleeping, Carol was staying with my dad tonight, but I still couldn't sleep. I was scared that if I did he would be gone when I woke up.

One hand covered my mouth and another one wrapped around my waist pulling me back against a hard body. For a moment panick overtook my mind, maybe it was one of the two prisoners living in the other cell block. I started to struggle when the familiar scent hit me, I took his hand off my mouth and turned my head to look at him.

"Are you crazy? You took ten years off my life" Daryl just grinned, I tried to move, but he was holding me firmly against him. My face got red when I felt his erection pressing against my lower back "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to take a shower"

"You took one earlier"

"Yes, but I wanted to take one with you" he turned me around and pressed me against the concrete panel separating the showers "Don't you want to shower with me?"

"No" I was such a liar, I liked the fact that he had taken the time to get me alone, but he didn't need to know that yet, he had to suffer a little first "I want to take a shower alone, that's the reason I waited this long to take one"

"So you want me to go?" I nodded "Ok, look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me here and I'll leave"

"I don't want you here" I looked at him so he could see I wasn't kidding "I want you to leave"

"Yeah well, people in hell want ice water" he smiled "That doesn't mean is going to happen. You'll get over your disappointment"

"Why? You..."

His kiss stole whatever I'd been about to say. I loved that about him, he took charge of the situation and didn't take a no for an answer. Daryl was a man not a boy and he demonstrated it to me every chance he got. I couldn't push him around like I used to do with Jimmy and the other boys at my school.

Before I knew what I was doing I started to kiss him back, I opened my mouth to give him access and he pushed his tongue into my mouth, making me moan and wrap my arms around him. Both his hand move to my legs and before I could react he lift me up and I had to wrap my legs around his waist to stop myself from falling.

He kissed my ear, forehead, chin, down my neck and then took one of my nipples into his mouth, I arched my back to push my breast deeper into his mouth. I was trying to remember the reasons why I was supposed to be saying no to him, but nothing came to mind, probably because I couldn't think with his mouth attacking my breasts like he was starving.

He worked a hand in between out bodies and pressed it against my pussy, finding wet and more than ready for him.

"I thought you said you didn't want me?"

"Yeah, well you said the same thing" I bit his lip when he pushed a callused finger inside me "I thought you said we weren't supposed to be doing this anymore"

"I don't know why you pay attention to the stupid things I say" he pulled his finger out and next thing I knew his cock entered me, leaving breathless "I want you, I need you all the time. You are like poison, I can't get rid of you and I don't want to either"

He pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back into me. I was clawing his back, but at this moment I didn't care and he didn't seem to mind either. I didn't think it would take a lot for me to reach my peak, I had been without Daryl for more than six months and I was starving for him. I would think about the why not tomorrow.

"Harder, please"

"I don't want to hurt you" his voice sounded like he was in pain, he was restraining himself and I didn't want that. Daryl wasn't the romantic, rose petals and making love kind of guy. He was harsh and rough and I loved it. I licked the strong column oh his neck and he groaned "Beth, stop it"

I picked the spot were his shoulder and neck met and bit it before sucking it, all hell broke loose. All his restrain was gone, if I hadn't been so turned on this would have hurt me, but right now it was perfect. I could feel myself tightened around him, that feeling that I loved swept over my body taking control of all my senses. He thrust into me twice more and his release triggered mine.

When I came back to earth my head was buried in his neck and I was breathing like I had just ran a marathon. I knew that my legs wouldn't hold me up if I tried to stand up.

"Are you still alive?" I could hear the laughter in his voice, I opened my mouth, but nothing came out "If you do come back as a zombie please refrain from biting me"

I nipped his neck and he chuckled. After a minute I raised my head and looked at him.

"You are going to have a hickey tomorrow" I was pretty satisfied with myself, maybe Carol would see it and back the hell off, but I really doubt it "Let's see how you explain that"

"I'll just covered it up" he kissed me softly "Can you stand up now?"

I nodded and unwrapped my legs from around his waist. I was a little wobbly at first, but after a few seconds I was good. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked to the door.

"Beth?" I turned around and frowned at the worried expression on his face "I'm really sorry about what I said to you and for not being there when your dad got hurt"

"Is fine, I know you had things going on too"

"The truth is I don't want to stop what's in between us" I swallowed, he was being honest for once "I really like being with you. There is nothing between Carol and me, we are just friends. I see her kind of like a mother figure. The is no comparison in what I feel for her and the way I feel about you. You win always, hands down"

I nodded and walked out of the bathroom before he could see the smile that formed on my lips. Things were going back to they way they were, now I just had to find a way to tell my dad and Maggie. After all this time with Daryl they could see that he was a good man, I hoped they would understand the reason I fell in love with him and respect my decision.


End file.
